characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Spawn (character)
'''Spawn '''is the protagonist of the Image Comic series with the same name. Background During his lifetime, he was a skilled assassin, showing him to be one of the most formidable assassins until it all changed when his morality got the better of him. His boss murdered him during the mission in Botswana for the OSSG's Operation Knight Strike. Because he died and was an assassin, he was sent to hell and met a demon known as Malebolgia, in which Simmons made the deal with him. If he agreed, he becomes the captain of Hell's army and he will revive to see his ex-wife Wanda Blake. Al Simmons agreed and was reborn as the hellspawn until he found out that Malebolgia tricked him with a fate worse to death. Returning to the world, he have little to memory and with a badly disfigured body which surprisingly gave him limited yet powerful magic. From now, he will swore revenge. Powers & Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength, Speed & Durability: '''The combination of his Necroplamsically charged body coupled with the K7-Leetha gives Spawn an indeterminate amount of physical ability. He is able to punch through concrete and steel with ease, and lifting extremely heavy objects such as buildings. Due to his incredible durability, Spawn is capable of withstanding immense punishment without injury. He is able to fly at high speeds well in excess of 100 mph. * '''Regeneration: '''Spawn is able to heal even the most fatal wound in an instant. He is able to heal after getting incinerated by Anti-Spawn and has healed from continuous stabbed by himself with a huge piece of metal and managed to survive via healing. He is able to heal after getting torn apart. Spawn has regenerated entire holes in his chest, broken arms, missing hearts, and blown out knee caps instantly with the use of his Necroplasm. * '''Healing: '''Spawn can heal anyone's injuries and their wounds like the time when he is able to restore a child's entire chest cavity and healed fatal gunshot wound on Twitch. Though if he focus hard on the healing power, he is capable bringing back a person's life. * '''Energy Manipulation: '''Spawn's common range attack as well as his preferred one, he shoots green blast made out of necroplasm which can vary the size of the blast. He can use the blast as movement as well. He can destroy the entire floor across the city and able to absorb all types of energy even the entire energy supply of Hell as well as able to kill vampires. If strong enough, it can melt the gates of Heaven. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''Spawn is able to manipulate, create, and breathe hellfire. This hellfire is strong enough to incinerate Violator and combust the human brain. He can blow the entire horde of men with his fire powers. * '''Hallucikinesis: '''Spawn's move where he can use illusions and hallucinates the opponent, it can trick them and can only use them if he feels outmatched. He can figures of himself and shows a demonic vision of his own hell and once trick an opponent into killing themselves. * '''Teleportation: '''Like most characters, he can teleport which his most overused move. He can move FTL when teleportimg and can go inside the opponent to perform an insta-kill. One time he teleported his heart back to his body. * '''Intangibility: '''He can become invisible and can phase through objects in the environment when come into contact. Somehow he can phase his fist inside the enemy's body. * '''Time Manipulation: '''If the battle or a situation goes out of hand, he can freeze time to regain his thoughts and tactics. The range of the time stop move expands the entire world and can make someone young again when he focus it hard enough. * '''Telepathy: '''He can tamper and read people's mind and once sent a kid to his personal hell by using his telepathy. It can cure people's insanity and can put a man into permanent agony. He once asked the entire earth for permission for some random reason. * '''Empathy: '''He can sense the emotions and sins of others in which he is able to absorb the sons and negativity of people in the entire New York. He can feel the emotions of people in the whole planet and can make a person's sin consume them, He can transfer the sin and branding it on Vampires. * '''Spiritual Force Manipulation: '''With the suit, he is able to control souls in many different ways and Leetha can feed the souls of the dead. He has 6,000 souls inside him and has the ability to remove the soul of the person. He is able to recover blasts that can destroy souls and can summon the souls as Hellspawns. He is able to permanently scare off Mammon by making him wear a mask. * '''Trace Scrying: '''He is able to look into a spider and a corpse's past and can foresee the crime scene happening. * '''Shapeshifting: '''His suit can mold and transform into various things ranging from turning into a colonel of bats and shapeshift into different persons. He can lengthen his claws into the shape of spears like appendages. * '''Materialization: '''He can change the size of objects like he can make small objects the size of cars by yet again focusing hard enough. He can make spikes and swords for offense. * '''Transmutation: '''Spawn can transform, alter/transmute matter, energy, element, objects and beings (like humans, aliens, demons, hellspawns and celestial mythical beings). He can shoot out a colony of bats and can transform his body into a mass of photon for light speed travel. * '''Pre-cognition: '''He can foresee the future to see all sorts of danger and can sense the presence of energy that is equal or higher than his from beings. It automatically shields him from incoming explosions. * '''Telekenisis: '''He can levitate and redirect attacks with his mind. He is able to redirect a hail of point-blank bullets and levitated and hold a bullet in place with his mind casually. * '''Reality Warping & Dimension Manipulation: '''Can readjust the environment around him with his liking and can readjust the planes of dimension, and can create black holes to hell. His cape can create his own personal dimension which cans end people to his own personal hell. His reality warping abilities allow him to create beer out of thin air, skin a human alive, and can make a person's blood and flesh into lethal poison. * '''Power Bestowal: '''If needed, Spawn can give out a fraction of his power to beings. He can steal powers from demons and other Hellspawns. * '''Zoopathy: '''Spawn can communicate and order animals around him. He can shoot a stream of colony of bats from his wounded chest and can ride a wave of worms. Also can call upon a demonic animal called Black Disperal which is a group of powerful demon animals that is capable of overpowering and obliterated a hellspawn hunter. * '''Ecokinesis: '''He has complete control of mother earth meaning that he can control nature around the world. He can cause massive earthquakes and a big tidal wave, and can raise an entire forest. He created a fissure so large it trapped a 100+ meter sized Urizon. These are done without the use of Necroplasm. * '''Life Force Absorption: '''He can steal the life force to heal his injuries when he was fatally injured. He can absorb an alley way of animals and drain the life out of a nightcrawler. Equipment * '''K7-Leetha: '''A symbiotic suit composed of necroplasm which can feed off necroplasm and evils sins. He can project and shapeshift weapons ans shields and gives him ESP senses. He can sense the suffering and sins of people and gives the abilities listed above. It gives him nigh-unbreakable chains that can reach possibly more than 100 feet with relative ease as well as able to turn into into razor blades, and can also act on their own. His suit also allows him to extend his bracelet's spikes for a surprise attack. * '''Cape: '''Spawn possess a cape, which can transport anything into his own personal hell as well as being strong enough to slam the Redeemer. Feats Strength * Easily punches through concrete and steel with his punches and kicks. * Clashed physically with the Violater. * Can rag-doll and throw normal men with ease. * Punched a hole in a demon's chest. * Is much more stronger than average foddler demons, that can casually shrugs off nuclear blasts. * Broken a holy sword which is stabbed through his shoulder like nothing. * Crashes one of the disciple Arch Angels through a forest. * Ripped apart a nuclear proof android. * Lifted up and tossed a building at the Urizon. * Casually lifted up and lunged a large steel beam. * Knocked out and punched the 8th King of Hell and the main general's hell armies for Armageddon. * Torn down a good chunk of steels and concrete with just his fists. * Lifted up Urizon's foot and prevented himslef from being stomped, who can tower skyscrapers. * Got away from tearing Violater's arm. * Managed to held something powerful and heavy as the Star's heart. * Along with Angela, fought through hell without any weapons from hell. * Managed to catch a blow strong enough to drive his feet into earth. * Traded blows and punches before hand and slammed Cy-Gor with enough force to leave a crater larger than him. * Slapped away Mammon, one of the second most powerful demons in the universe which rivals Satan and is claimed to be stronger than Malebogia. Speed * Avoided point-blank gunfire. * Flies over a mile so fast that it looks like a blur. * Broke the sound barrier during combat. * Managed to scale an entire skyscraper in the span of a single sentence. * Moves so fast that it causes the very air to set on fire from fiction. * Dodged point-blank shots from anti-spawn. * Blitzed all of the 12 disciples. * Jumped and leaped around Overtkill's attack, despite having huge guns and ammo at his back. * Dodged blast from point-blank range from Redeemer. * Saved Cyan's life from Overtkills before he can see what happening. * His reaction speed is estimated to be x1-10 SOL. Durability * Managed to survive attacks that can destroy stars. * Managed to held something as hot and heavy as the sun in his hand without any visible trace of damage. * Survived an atmospheric re-entry. * Withstood an electrical blast from Angela. * Walked off a 30,000 fall from the sky. * Survived 600,000 volts of electricity. * No sold walking through a pool of lava and hellfire. * Survive punches from Overtkill who can effortlessly rip a futuristic tank with ease. * Was still able to move freely without any trouble without his heart. * Was unfazed having a gap hole through his chest when he was inexperienced. * No sold a stab through his chest. * Survived a building fall on him. * Stood up after getting shot with an anti-tank around. * Withstood punches from Savage Dragon, who can bench-press multiple skyscrapers. * Survived an explosion which can be seen at 13 miles. * Survived a missile shot at him from a helicopter. * Barely even budged from a car hit reaching at 67 mph. * Took severe beatings from Malebolgia. * Survived getting crashed through Eden by The Disciple. Skill * Became a god-like being at that point. * Became captain of hell's army. * Considered to be one of the most powerful hellspawns in his universe. * Survived an encounter from Angela, a highly-skilled hellspawn hunter. * Along with Angela, defeated the dark lord Urizon. * While being god, recreated Earth without Hell on it. * Fought evenly with Savage Dragon. * Escaped Heaven when he first met his suit. * Fought Thugs, Demons, Angels, Hellspawns and Gods in his entire life. * Can control nature. Weaknesses * If he taxes his Necroplasm too much, he will be sent to hell again. * Will be killed by decapitation. * Dead's Zone's render his abilities. * His power will be drain if he's in the Greenworld Dimension. * He'll be grievously injured if he's torn apart. Fun Facts * Spawn is heavily based off Ghost Rider from Marvel Comics albeit for different reasoning. Category:Demons Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Firearms Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Associated with Hell Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Image Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Symbiotes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Immortal Category:Axe Users Category:Assassins Category:Spawn Category:Soul Calibur Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Explosives Users Category:Nigh-Omnipotents Category:Chain Users Category:Mascots Category:North American Characters